


The Hunt

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @impalalalala Could you do a Dean one shot where the reader is like really shy and an introvert and a hunter but still gets scared easily and has a crush on Dean but he is a jerk to her all the time and then she has a really bad nightmare and then a panic attack and Dean feels really bad and just lots of fluff please! Sorry if it’s too much!





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @impalalalala Could you do a Dean one shot where the reader is like really shy and an introvert and a hunter but still gets scared easily and has a crush on Dean but he is a jerk to her all the time and then she has a really bad nightmare and then a panic attack and Dean feels really bad and just lots of fluff please! Sorry if it’s too much!

When someone thought of a hunter- those that knew the truth, they would think of tough, bold, and generally a bit outgoing.

When someone thought of you, they thought shy, introverted, and easily scared.

Never would the two thoughts ever come together in someone’s mind. However, you were a hunter. Had been for years. You hunted with the Winchesters, had since a few months after you’d begun hunting.

Dean had caught your eye, which was no surprise. He was good looking, had a good heart, was smart, and did everything it took to get a job done. This was despite how he was towards you. Overall, the hunter was a jerk.

* * *

“Damn it, Y/N.” Dean groaned, slamming the trunk shut. Your eyes dropped to the ground, feeling guilty. “Tell me- why do you hunt?” He ground out. “You can barely look me in the eye, you get scared, and forget fieldwork.” His arms crossed over his chest, a harsh look on his face.

You licked your lips. “I’m sorry.” You said quietly. Hearing him scoff, you sighed. “I am. I do try.” You added. “And you know why I hunt.” Both boys did, you had been honest with them about what had happened with your family.

Dean rolled his eyes at you. “You should find another line of work.” He told you before moving to get in the Impala. “One that doesn’t involve other people!” He snapped, getting in, and slamming the door a bit harder than he intended.

You moved around and slid in the passenger’s seat. Part of you wondered if you should listen to him, and take off, but you hated the thought of giving this up. It was like you enjoyed the anxiousness.

* * *

Neither of you said a single word as you walked into the motel room. It was a double, each of you having your own twin size bed- Dean probably would have preferred other arrangements. While Dean showered, you quickly changed, deciding to shower in the morning. He had gotten the worst of it, and probably wanted time away from you. Crawling into bed, you pulled the covers up and closed your eyes.

Dean hung his head, letting the hot water move over his head. He was tense, and he could feel it deep in his muscles. Part of it was this life, and part of it was you. He was always so worried about you that it was getting old. Always watching out for you, always doing part of your job. It was tedious.

Finally, he turned the water off, reaching out to grab a towel. He quickly ran it over his hair and body, just wanting to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up and do it all over again.

He had his lounge pants almost all the way on when he heard you scream. Panicking, he pulled them up and ran into the motel room. He knew it was a nightmare, just by looking at you, he felt like shit. He knew what those were like. Rushing to your side, his eyes filled with worry. “Hey!” He tried to gently wake you, cupping your cheek. “Wake up, sweetheart. It’s just a nightmare. You’re safe.” He tried to keep his voice warm, and comforting. “Come on, you’re safe.” Dean repeated.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you went from nightmare into a panic attack. It felt like you couldn’t breath, and like your chest was caving in. You clung to Dean for dear life, wanting the feelings to stop, wanting your world to slow down.

* * *

Dean had no idea how long he held you, nor did he care. Gently he rubbed your back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief when things seemed to be calming down. “I’m sorry.” You told him, pulling away. “I know that wasn’t how you’d want to spend your evening.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

He made you look at him. “I’m sorry.” Your eyes went wide. “I’ve been a dick, and it never occurred to me that this was happening.”

You shrugged slightly. “They normally aren’t that bad. The hunt…” You shuddered slightly. “The hunt must have just really got to me.”

“I get it.” He kissed your forehead. “Move over.” When you raised your eyebrow at him, he motioned for you to move with his chin. Finally, you did, and he crawled under the covers, pulling you to his chest. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.” He told you.


End file.
